Open Arms
by KittenSun
Summary: KaiSoo Songfict. Tidak ada summary karena Sun pikir cerita ini benar-benar plotless / Lime / One shoot / Typo(s) as always / Read if you like


**Open Arms**

**.**

**.**

**Park Sunyoung at September, 2013**

**Setelah lima hari penuh derita, akhirnya Sun berkesempatan untuk fangirlingan ToT**

**Thanks for Ninja Q! who gave me beautiful awesome HD video from EXO, aku menontonnya semalaman dan timbul berbagai pemikiran tentang ini dan itu setelah beberapa variety show dan interview kulibas habis. Ending yang manis kudapat saat menonton Global Request Show: A Song For You u.u**

**Betapa Sun mencintai kemelankolisan suara Luhan, namun tetap saja lelaki bermata bulat itu yang banyak menarik perhatian. And here I'm with open arms~**

**CAST:**

**EXO Kai/Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin**

**EXO Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre:**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating:**

**Mature**

**Disclaimer:**

all the characters are not mine. but the story is completely mine. therefore please do not copy all or part of the story.

**Open Arms song's belong to Mariah Carey.**

**A/n:**

**Listen to Open Arms by EXO's Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, and Chen **

**-0-**

_**Lying beside you, here in the dark**____**  
**__**Feeling your heart beat with mine**____**  
**__**Softly you whisper, you're so sincere**____**  
**__**How could our love be so blind**____**  
**_

Kelopak mata itu menutup, menyembunyikan manik hitamnya yang kelam. Kelam karena lelah dan kesepian. Kyungsoo merindukan kekasihnya yang tengah menunaikan tugas mulia demi masa depannya yang berarti masa depan Kyungsoo juga. Empat bulan sudah Kyungsoo harus menahan gejolak rindunya pada Jongin yang merupakan pelajar menengah atas di tahun terakhir. Padahal Kyungsoo sendiri yang dulu mengusirnya secara halus, membujuk Jongin untuk menghiatuskan hubungan mereka agar anak itu dapat fokus pada pelajarannya. Kyungsoo merasa bagaimana anak itu dapat lulus dengan nilai bagus jika setiap hari kerjaannya hanya menghampiri apartemennya. Tidak menjadi masalah jika Jongin benar-benar mewujudkan niatannya untuk belajar bersama di apartemen Kyungsoo, namun nyatanya justru Kyungsoo yang diajari ini dan itu dan hal tersebut membuat bokong Kyungsoo sakit di keesokan harinya.

Kyungsoo yang kelelahan akhirnya mulai mencuri-curi waktu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar. Bukan di kasur yang empuk dan dalam dekapan Jongin seperti yang ia inginkan. Namun hanya pada bangku di perpustakaan Kyungsoo menjatuhkan pilihan. Selain lelah dan kesepian, Kyungsoo juga stress berat. Tugas-tugas kuliah yang menumpuk dan dosen cerewet perlahan serasa membunuhnya. Biasanya saat dalam keadaan tertekan seperti ini Jongin akan dengan setia berada di samping Kyungsoo dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Terkadang jika Kyungsoo sudah terlalu sibuk dengan notebooknya, Jongin akan duduk di belakang Kyungsoo. Memijat pundaknya kemudian mendekap di pinggulnya sampai Kyungsoo dapat mendengar jantung kekasihnya berdebar seirama dengan debaran miliknya.

Air mata menetes walau Kyungsoo tidak ingin menjadi cengeng. Kyungsoo bukanlah Jongin yang akan merengek padanya untuk minta dibelikan ayam goreng. Kyungsoo merasa sudah dewasa tidak seperti Jongin yang memang masih anak sekolahan. Maka sudah seharusnya ia bersikap seperti layaknya orang dewasa, Kyungsoo harus kuat walau tanpa Jongin di sisinya.

Maka segera dibenahinya buku-buku dan notebook yang terabaikan di atas meja. Pukul empat sore Kyungsoo sudah memiliki janji dengan dosen pembimbingnya untuk membicarakan kelangsungan karya tulis ilmiahnya. Lima jam lagi dari sekarang namun Kyungsoo akan mempelajari materinya terlebih dahulu untuk menghindari argument menyulitkan dari dosennya.

Kyungsoo memasukan semua barang miliknya ke dalam tas punggung. Matanya membulat histeris, seluruh benda yang telah tersusun rapi dalam ransel kini berserakan kembali di atas meja.

"Oh sial!"

Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya, bagaimana bisa dokumen sepenting itu bisa tertinggal. padahal Kyungsoo tidak memiliki _soft copy_ dari _draft_ karya tulis ilmiahnya karena semuanya di taruh dalam _flashdisk_. Dan _flashdisk_nya masih menempel di CPU komputer tuanya di rumah. Sial!

Merasa tidak memiliki pilahan lain Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki waktu sebelum pertemuannya dimulai.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**We sailed on together **_

_**We drifted apart**_

_**And here you are by my side**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Apartement Kyungsoo hanya memerlukan 15 menit perjalanan dengan menumpang subway. Sengaja Kyungsoo memilih tempat dekat dengan kampusnya karena rumah kedua orang tuanya berada jauh di pinggiran kota Seoul yang lebih tenang. Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengan apartemennya walau tempat yang ia tinggali terbilang kecil, setidaknya saat pulang ia akan menemukan Jongin yang masih berseragam sekolah menungguinya di depan pintu.

Setidaknya itu dulu.

Karena Jongin kini tengah berkonsentrasi dalam pelajarannya sehingga tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk bertemu. Rumahnya menjadi suram karena kehilangan salah satu penghuninya. Maka saat Kyungsoo melihat pintu apartemennya tidak tertutup sempurna, berbagai perasaan buruk hinggap dipikirannya.

Batin Kyungsoo mencelos, bagaimana bisa ia bisa seceroboh ini. Sudah meninggalkan _draft_ karya tulis ilmiahnya sekarang Kyungsoo juga lupa tidak mengunci pintu rumahnya. Orang tuanya berasal dari keluarga sederhana dan Kyungsoo tidak mau semakin menyusahkan mereka apabila barang-barang di apartemen Kyungsoo raib dibawa kabur pencuri.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya dengan berdoa meminta perlindungan Tuhan, Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya dengan perlahan. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah punggung seseorang dengan seragam sekolah yang kemejanya tidak dimasukkan, dan Kyungsoo merasa asing dengan sosoknya.

"Siapa?"

Kyungsoo mencoba bertanya dengan lantang. Namun suara lantangnya pecah seketika saat pemuda itu membalikkan badannya. Kyungsoo memekik kemudian menghambur kepelukan lelaki itu.

"Jongin! Kau pulang!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**So now I come to you**_

_**With open arms**_

_**Nothing to hide, believe what I say**_

_**So here I am**_

_**With open arms**_

_**Hoping you'll see what your love means to me**_

_**Open arms**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jongin mengusak rambut Kyungsoo kemudian terkekeh senang saat melihat pelupuk mata Kyungsoo yang basah.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja tidak boleh!"

Jongin menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari dekapannya, menatap tidak percaya bahwa barusan saja kekasihnya baru menolaknya.

"_Wae_?"

Kyungsoo memukul bahu Jongin, tidak menyakitkan dan terkesan main-main. "Kau harusnya belajar agar dapat lulus dengan baik kemudian masuk ke perguruan tinggi favorit!"

Jongin tersenyum lebar sebelum tertawa kemudian dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Menurutnya tidak ada hal lucu yang perlu ditertawakan. Jongin yang peka dengan pergantian mimic wajah kekasihnya akhirnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya.

"Ini," Jongin mengacungkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat asal-asalan.

"Apa itu?"

"Buka dan lihatlah!"

Kyungsoo membuka lipatan kertas yang nampak telah kumal dengan alis yang ditautkan. Disana tercetak sebuah surat pemberitahuan resmi dari sekolah Jongin.

"Nilaiku bagus, kan? Yah . . itu sih masih nilai sementara, tapi dengan angka seperti itu aku yakin bisa lulus sempurna dan masuk perguruan tinggi yang cukup baik di Korea."

Jongin menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo penuh harap, berharap kekasihnya akan memberikan hadiah yang special atas kerja kerasnya selama ini. Namun bukannya pelukan mesra dan ciuman hangat yang ia dapat, sebuah jitakan mendarat tepat di pucuk kepalanya.

"Aduh! Kenapa dijitak hyung? Nanti kalau otakku geser gimana? Kau harus menanggungku seumur hidupmu!"

"Bodoh, surat seperti ini harusnya kau rawat dengan baik."

Jongin tersenyum konyol, "Habisnya aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu. Jongin kangeeeeen sama Soo ie~"

Jongin memajukan bibirnya dan itu tidak lucu sama sekali, namun Kyungsoo tetap tertawa. Dicubitnya pipi Jongin hingga melar dan itu membut kekasihnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"_Stop hyung_! Nanti kekasihmu tidak tampan lagi!"

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo kemudian menciuminya penuh pemujaan. Kyungsoo jadi merasa bersalah karena telah melupakan tanggal ujian kekasihnya.

"Maaf ya, bahkan aku tidak mengirim pesan untuk menyemangatimu. Kau pasti menderita memiliki kekasih yang tidak berguna sepertiku."

Telunjuk Jongin menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo, menyaratkannya untuk diam. "Tidak apa-apa, justru aku makin berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaranku. Jika saja aku keras kepala dan tidak mendengar nasihatmu untuk belajar di rumah, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa lulus tahun ini. Aku sangat sangat bahagia memiliki kekasih yang pengertian sepertimu."

Jongin tersenyum dan Kyungsoo merasa tidak ada hal yang paling indah selain senyum Jongin. Ditariknya dasi pemuda itu hingga pandangan mereka sejajar.

"Cium aku!"

Jongin menyeringai, bagaimana bisa seringaian yang selalu dikaitkan dengan hal-hal yang menakutkan malah nampak seksi di mata Kyungsoo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Living without you, living alone**_

_**This empty house seems so cold**_

_**Wanting to hold you, wanting you near**_

_**How much I wanted you home**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyungsoo melompat ke pangkuan Jongin, kakinya melingkar manis pada pinguul pemuda itu walau ranselnya masih bertengger di punggungnya. Semuanya terkesan ceroboh dan terburu-buru karena gejolak keduanya yang diambang batas. Kyungsoo memagut bibir bawah Jongin sementara anak itu menghisap bibir atas Kyungsoo. Respon Jongin sungguh bagus meskipun Kyungsoo menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Namun Kyungsoo yang amatiran malah membuat Jongin menarik diri karena tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya cukup keras.

"Aw! Pelan-pelan _hyung_!"

Kyungsoo jadi malu sendiri akan tingkahnya barusan, jempolnya mengusap robekan kecil pada bibir Jongin. "Maaf,"

"Okay, tapi pertama-tama lepaskan dulu tasmu. Itu menghalangiku!"

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo melepaskan benda laknat yang menghalanginya meraba punggung kekasihnya. Kyungsoo yang tidak sabaran membantingnya ke lantai walau ia tahu didalamnya terdapat notebook yang ia beli dari kerja _part time_ selama tiga bulan.

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali,"

Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo erat kemudian menciumi bahunya, sementara itu Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kekasihnya yang lebar. Mengendus aroma Jongin yang menguar dari leher pemuda itu.

"Rumah ini begitu sepi dan dingin tanpamu, aku bahkan merasa tidak betah tinggal di rumahku sendiri."

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, hidungnya menggesek kulit leher Jongin. "Setiap hari aku berharap saat sampai rumah, kau ada disini menungguku pulang. Aku merindukanmu, sangat."

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang sayang . ."

"Selamat datang~"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**But now that you've come back**_

_**Turned night into day**_

_**I need you to stay**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyungsoo turun dari gendongan Jongin kemudian mendesak pemuda itu ke tempat tidur. Sepanjang perjalanan ke tempat penuh dosa itu, Jongin tidak bisa melepaskan bibir Kyungsoo barang sedetikpun hingga kakinya membentur pinggiran kasur dan itu membuatnya limbung dan terjatuh dengan Kyungsoo di atasnya.

"Hey! Kau tidak berniat untuk menggantikan posisiku, kan?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lucu kemudian tersenyum pengertian. "Tidak akan! Tapi biarkan kali ini aku yang memanjakanmu. Anggap saja ini sebuah hadiah.

"Baiklah, sekarang berikan hadiahku karena aku sungguh tidak sabar!"

Kedua tangan Jongin terlipat di belakang kepala sementara matanya terpejam dalam antusias. Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di perut Jongin, memulai penjelajahannya dari wajah Jongin. Tangannya membelai pipi Jongin sementara bibirnya mengecupi pemukaan kulit wajahnya. Dahinya yang tertutupi poni, kelopak matanya yang tertutup, hidungnya yang walaupun tidak terlalu tinggi namun keseluruhannya nampak pas pada figure Jongin. Diakhiri dengan manis pada kecupan di lengkungan seksi bibir Jongin. Kyungsoo mendorong lidahnya keluar, menelusuri celah bibir Jongin sampai pemuda itu menghisapnya kemudian mengulumnya.

"Eunggh~"

Lidah Jongin membelai, Kyungsoo yang terhanyut membalas Jongin dengan belaian tangan di dada bidangnya. Satu per satu kancing kemeja Jongin ditanggalkan hingga tinggal dua kancing yang tersisa Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa bersabar. Ditariknya kasar hingga kancing-kancing itu terlepas entah kemana.

"Kau tidak memerlukan seragam ini lagi, kan?"

"Tentu saja, lakukan sesukamu."

Penjelajahan selanjutnya berlangsung di area dada Jongin. Kyungsoo terpaksa melewati leher Jongin karena ia tidak mau kekasihnya datang ke upacara kelulusan dengan leher dipenuhi tanda-tanda dosa. Kedua telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menjepit nipple Jongin bersamaan dan itu membuat sang pemilik mengerang. Wajah Kyungsoo menunduk, mengusapkan lidahnya yang lembap ke dada Jongin kemudian menggigiti kecil bagian-bagian yang akan membuat Jongin mendesahkan namanya. Kyungsoo sudah hafal di luar kepala dimana tempat itu berada.

Tubuh Jongin dipenuhi jejak saliva dan kissmark, tersebar membentuk peta yang jika diikuti maka kau akan menemukan sebuah harta karun di ujung jalannya. Dan Kyungsoo sedang mencoba untuk membuka hartanya, membuka kancing celana Jongin kemudian menariknya sampai lutut.

"Soo ie~"

Jongin menggigit bibir untuk menahan desahannya sementara matanya focus pada Kyungsoo yang menatapnya balik. Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam sorot polos yang menggemaskan, namun tangannya yang sayang sekali tidak sepolos tatapan matanya mengusap tonjolan di antara selangkangan Jongin. Tangan kanannya menelusup di antara celah celana dalam Jongin, merasakan ereksi kekasihnya dalam genggamannya.

"Buka saja!"

Kyungsoo yang pada dasarnya tipe kekasih penurut melepaskan satu-satunya kain yang tersisa di tubuh Jongin. Jemari di kedua tangannya melingkari penis Jongin, memijatnya hati-hati.

"Boleh kuhisap?"

Jongin tertawa, "Hyung berhenti bertingkah polos seperti itu! Tentu saja boleh."

Kyungsoo menurunkan wajahnya tanpa melepaskan kontak pada mata Jongin. Mengamati ekspresi lelaki itu saat lidahnya mengitari kepala penis Jongin. Jongin menggigit bibir seksi saat ujung lidah Kyungsoo menekan saluran tempat ia akan menembakan spermanya dalam lubang Kyungsoo nanti.

Jongin memutuskan untuk diam walau sesungguhnya ia sudah tidak sabar, biasanya ia akan mendesak Kyungsoo untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan namun kali ini biarlah sang kekasih yang memulai. Kyungsoo mengulum penis Jongin semampunya, mengurut bagian yang tidak tertampung mulutnya sambil sesekali membelai scrotum milik Jongin.

Ritmenya pelan namun Jongin menikmatinya, sentuhan Kyungsoo memang selalu lembut memanja. Melambungkan hasratnya dan Jongin tidak mampu menampunya lebih lama lagi. Jongin melepas hasil klimaksnya dengan lenguhan panjang penuh kenikmatan.

Kyungsoo terbatuk parah, cairannya menembak tepat di pangkal tenggorokannya dan itu membuatnya mual.

"_Gwaenchana_?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat mukanya kemudian tersenyum walau dengan air mata di pipinya. Punggung tangannya mengusap bibirnya yang belepotan sperma Jongin. Menimbulkan tatapan lapar pada pemuda di bawahnya yang mengamati gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang menggoda.

"Baiklah, bisa mulai sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham kemudian melucuti pakaiannya sendiri, meraba penisnya sendiri sambil memandangi tubuh Jongin yang memerah dengan keringat melapisi tubuh jantannya. Jongin yang melihat pemandangan erotis dihadapannya menggigit jari tidak tahan, kemudian beralih menghisap jarinya sampai licin dan basah. Jongin mengarahkan jari tengahnya pada opening Kyungsoo yang ditelan tanpa halangan karena Kyungsoo yang benar-benar dalam kondisi rileks.

"Lagi Jongin!"

Jongin menyeringai, dimasukannya dua jari sekaligus dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menjengit kesakitan.

"Nnyah!"

Ketiga jari Jongin bergerak dalam lubang Kyungsoo, menggelitiki dinding rectum kekasihnya hingga Kyungsoo menggelinjang. Namun dengan tidak sabaran Kyungsoo menarik jari-jari Jongin kemudian memposisikan mulut anusnya pada kepala penis Jongin.

Kyungsoo menurunkan badannya mengikuti gravitasi dalam sekali hentakan walau harus menyesalinya karena gesekan yang kasar membuat bokonya perih. Namun kesakitannya terbayar lunas saat Jongin memberikan gerakan menusuk dan itu tepat di prostatnya yang membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang.

"Ah! Jongin, Jongin~"

Kyungsoo menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun, menimbulkan gelenyar yang membuat Jongin menahan nafas. Jongin menyukai sensasi yang ditimbulakan dari kedutan di dinding rektum Kyungsoo, Jongin pikir ia tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo sampai kekasihnya menangis memohon untuk berhenti.

.

.

.

OH MAI GAT DO KYUNGSOO! BUKANNYA KAU ADA JANJI DENGAN DOSENMU?!

.

.

.

NOT HAPPY ENDING, I THINK

.

.


End file.
